1. Field
The present disclosure relates in general to a golf towel, and more specifically to a golf grip towel suitable for use as a protective cover for the handles of golf clubs for keeping the golf club handles clean and dry as well as for use as a towel.
2. Description of the Related Art
Golf is a sport that continues to increase in popularity. Golfers are always trying to find more time to be on the golf course. Often those times occur when the weather or playing conditions may not be ideal for the game, like on a hot, humid day, or in the early morning when there is still dew on the ground, or even on a rainy day when the grass and ground are still wet. These are the times a golf towel becomes a necessity for wiping your hands or for cleaning the golf club heads, golf balls, or golf handles from perspiration, dampness, dirt and grass.
When the golfer leaves the golf bag or golf cart to play through on the fairway, the golfer will carry several golf clubs to the location where the golf ball has landed. After surveying the location, distance, and other factors, the golfer will select the club believed to the best for that situation. The remaining clubs are then either propped on a nearby tree or if a towel is available laid on a towel on the ground, or some golfer have even used a golf tee inserted into the ground as a rest for the grip portion of the other clubs. In the worst case scenario, the golf clubs are laid directly on the ground. Needless to say, the grips get wet or dirty.
Thus, there is still a need for a golf towel that has a dual function or a dual purpose that allows the golf towel to be used as an ordinary towel and as a protective cover for the golf grip portions or handles on the golf clubs.